birdhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow R. Dash is a main character in The Bird House. Biography At 13 years old, Dash is the fifth-oldest child of the Bird family, and the youngest of Caillou's five older sisters. She is a female Pegasus pony and maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group and a full member and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is named after her father passed away. Dash attends Napkin Clementine Elementary School. She has a habit of turning everything into a competition. Her cutie mark Despite earning her cutie mark in an endeavor that came naturally to her, Rainbow Dash advises Apple Bloom to try out many different activities to gain her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, leading the filly and her friends to pursue their cutie marks in the wrong avenues. When coaching Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie, Rainbow Dash dons a sports headband, a whistle, and later a martial arts uniform with a black belt when Apple Bloom tries karate. Scootaloo, the Pegasus pony of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, idolizes Rainbow Dash. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are the younger sisters of two ponies from the main cast, Applejack and Rarity, respectively, Scootaloo is not related to Rainbow Dash.15 Rainbow Dash affectionately calls Scootaloo "squirt" in The Mysterious Mare Do Well and Equestria Games, and appears alongside Rarity and Applejack to congratulate the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their performance in The Show Stoppers. Appearance She is one of the most colorful ponies in the show. Her hair consists of six different colors; purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red (like a rainbow). Her mane is a light blue shade and she has strong rose colored eyes. As a Filly she doesn't really change. Except, of course her wings are smaller and her hair is a bit different. Her cutie mark is a blue, yellow and red lightning bolt on her flank. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Rainbow Blitz Main article: Genderbent Lake Ontario In this main episode "The Boys are Back in the House" a male version of Rainbow Dash appears in the alternate universe where Caillou has brothers instead of sisters. Unlike the others, he has the same name as his female version and is pretty much the same as Girl Dash. Here, he shares the same room with Jars and Caillou. The only thing different about him is the hairstyle. However, Boy Dash is shown to be even more rough towards Caillou than Girl Dash, punching him for little to no reason, and playing keep-away with the time watch Caillou used to travel to the alternate universe. In another alternate universe where Lincoln is female, he is shown to be caring and protective, like the female Rainbow Dash. Boy Dash eventually turns out to be a product of Caillou's imagination as the entire adventure was a dream, though Caillou states Girl Dash somewhat acts the same as Guy Dash does. Trivia * In the Season 6 episode Newbie Dash, Rainbow Dash finally gets her dream and becomes a Wonderbolt. * Rainbow Dash makes a cameo as a toy in Transformers 4: Age of Extinction. * Rainbow Dash is the only member of of the Mane Six to have no known siblings. * Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are childhood friends who grew up in the same city.